Your Love Is My Drug
by ridingdamon
Summary: Elena's new body lotion has some interesting side effects. LEMONS.


"What's that smell?"

Elena looks up from her book to see Damon rigid on the edge of the couch, eyebrows furrowed low on his forehead, nose practically pointing up in the air like a dog. She sniffs at the air but she doesn't find anything unusual so she turns back to her book, attempting to find the place she left off.

"I don't smell anything." she laughs.

He hums lightly under his breath but it's clear he doesn't accept her answer because he's still sitting like a fucking statue, eyes darting about the room like the solution to whatever he's worked up in his head is going to come out and smack him. She turns the page with a huff just as warm calloused fingertips make contact with her leg.

She peers up at him over her novel and he's staring at it with intense concentration. His fingers loop around her ankle and tug, extending it from under her and lifting it to his nose. He gives it an experimental sniff and his entire face lights up, blue eyes darting back to hers.

"Elena, you smell.." he sniffs again "tropical."

She rolls her eyes as a light blush covers her cheeks and he shifts, pulling both legs over onto his lap and turning on the couch. He spreads her legs easily and lay flat between them, his nose running lightly over her knee to her thigh. A different kind of blush works its way down her chest and she sets her book to the side, watching as he slowly moves his way up her body.

"You smell delicious." It's a low growl that rumbles through his chest and into her skin and her stomach flips.

He finally pauses to rest his forehead on her hipbone and inhales deeply, fingers running up and down the outside of her leg. Her own ruffle through his hair, body melting under his touch.

"Body lotion." she answers his silent question and he looks up at her, chin resting on her stomach. His eyes are dark and his grin is mischievous and _fuck_, she definitely isn't finishing that book today.

Fingers dance along the waistband of her shorts. "And do you apply this lotion everywhere?"

She returns his grin, pushing herself further into the pillows and stretching out.

"Why don't you find out?"

Those five words was all it took. His fingers no longer dancing but now pinching each side of the material and she arches herself up a little bit, assisting him in pulling her shorts down and off, revealing the red lace panties that settle under them. But not for long.

A smile crosses his face as he drops down again. His nose trailing up her leg, leaving behind small kisses against her skin. A soft moan escapes her as Damon's hands continue their journey along her body, finally coming to a stop at the top of her thigh.

Her eyes following him, coming to a hault as his fingers lightly trace over the bottom of her panties, grazing against her. The fire building in her stomach almost screaming at her to make her move.

She sucks in a quick breath and he begins to tease her. _More like torture._

With her legs spread, he leans against the back of the couch where one leg reaches while holding the other one down, softly brushing his fingers over her clit through her panties, watching as she tries to squirm her way out his his grip.

Damon meets her with a smirk as he silently tells her how wet she is. Elena sighs in response and gives up, realizing she is no longer in control at this point, legs bound under the weight of her boyfriends bulging muscles, well, that vampire strength could be a bit tricky too.

A quick flash of his fangs, he slashes her panties off within seconds, leaving her completely exposed infront of him. Damon licked his fangs and nipped at the smooth skin on her thighs, licking up the blood now dripping off of her.

As if she wasn't expecting this.

A smile forcing on his face while she lay whimpering under him, begging for him to take her.

Bringing his hands back he hooks them under her ass and grips her hips, pulling her closer into him. Giving her a quick glance before softly flicking her clit with his tongue, pulling away and heaving cool air against her core.

With Elena's body twitching under Damon, she didn't dare to stop him. The second his fingers touched her she was done for. The way he makes her feel is indescribable.

She can feel it, the twisting heat climbing higher and higher, pulling her under almost to the point of pain because she needs it. She moans and arches slightly, pushing herself up and into him, chasing her release because _oh f__uck__._

He pulls away from her and she pracically cries, the fire in her stomach not fading at all as she holds on to the feeling. He stares down at her with dark, heated eyes, fingers lightly running over the skin of her thigh and she can't, she just can't.

"Please, Damon.. Please.."

He hushes her and dances his fingers higher on her leg, smiling and tilting his head to the side as his eyes trace every inch of her skin. He's still wearing his pants but she can see how much this affects him, his arousal straining against the tight leather.

She whines in the back of her throat and shifts her legs wider when he bends over her again, mouth hovering, breath caressing the inside of her thigh with each easy sigh. He nips at the sensitive skin once more and her whole body jumps. His chuckle is dark as his fingers slide over her wetness, rubbing her clit in gentle, soothing motions.

"Shh, it's alright" A broken breath lodges in her throat as he takes her back up, his thumb moving harder against her. He stops right before she's about to go hurling over the edge and she throws her head back against the pillows, body begging for release.

He leans up and over her suddenly, body pressing down heavy over hers and it's almost enough to make her come, she's strung so tight. "Tell me you're mine, Elena."

She bites her lip and grinds her hips against his, squeezing her eyes closed tight.

"I'm yours, Damon" She whimpers. "I'm-"

But he doesn't wait for her to finish, he plunges two fingers into her while grinding his palm down and she's gone, body trembling violently as she clenches around his fingers, the pleasure pulling her down and under like a riptide.

He sighs and his scruff is rough against the softness of her cheek.

"Good girl."

Elena lay there, heaving heavy breaths but Damon's not done. He pulls himself up and hovers over her once more. The fire in Elena is burning hotter now as she takes in the sight that is now a naked Damon. She reaches her hand between them and grips his shaft, stroking it gently before guiding him to her entrance.

Her eyes trail up Damon's body slowly until those gorgeous blue eyes are staring back at her, their lips crashing against each other as he pushes into her with so much force.

A loud gasp escapes Elena, quickly following a hard moan, and then another, and another.

Her legs finding their way around his waist, giving him a better and deeper path and they fall into a perfect rhythm while he plunges into her harder with each thrust.

Screams filling the room, nails digging into his back. Damon could feel how close she was. Her inner walls tightening up around his hard member, bringing him that much closer to his own release.

His fingers tracing down her body and between her legs, rubbing her clit roughly. Elenas eyes widen at the sudden sensation of pain over pleasure shooting through her.

The added sensations from his fingers sends Elena hurling over the edge with Damon right behind her from the intensity of her own crashing against him.

Her legs dropping to his sides, allowing him to pull out of her and fall down beside her on the couch. "Come here" Breathless, she turns to him, hands ruffling through his hair pulling him into her, a soft kiss to his lips.

The taste of Elena's blood still lingering on him, combining it with his as she nips his neck and licks up the remaining mess, licking her way back to his lips.

Their love was like a drug. They could never get enough.


End file.
